Skinny Love
by WholeLottaYou
Summary: You'd always had your suspicions ever since Shay called you beautiful.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.

**Rating: **T (just to be safe; only 2 swear words)

**AN: **I just conjured this up a couple nights ago. So any mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>"She loved you, you know."<em>

Severide's words have been seared into your brain since he told you a week after the incident. You'd been sitting on a bench in the locker room with your head in your hands, crying. A few minutes beforehand you had been going through Shay's locker which had yet to be cleaned out. There wasn't much, but enough to make the tears fall. A few pictures of the two of you being goofy, a couple of just you because Shay had _insisted_ on taking those ones...

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, Dawson. Why not?" Shay whines, her camera hanging around her neck. You have no idea where this love for photography came from, but a day hasn't gone by the past couple weeks where your best friend hasn't snapped a photo of anything and everything. Except you because you haven't let her. You hate how you look in pictures.<em>

_"Because I said so." Shaking your head, and sending a small smirk Shay's way, you take a sip of coffee. "You still haven't told me why you want a picture of me so badly. Give me a good reason why, and maybe I'll let you."_

_You both step up into the back of the rig to do inventory. When you don't receive an answer after a minute, you turn to look at her. She's staring at you. More like studying your face, your features. Her gaze flicks up to your eyes, and with her voice barely above a whisper she says, "Because you're beautiful."_

_You're not sure why you feel butterflies at Shay's response, and if you're even supposed to, but the feeling is definitely there as your eyes are locked onto hers. But then she's pulling out supplies and trying to find a pen, and you're left wondering what in the hell just happened._

_The next day you let her take pictures of you all day long._

* * *

><p>There was also a couple changes of clothes in her locker for after shift. You pulled out that old Blackhawks t-shirt that used to be yours with a small smile on your face. You had given it to her that one time she stayed over because she had spilled tequila on hers...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shit. Seriously?" You hear from the kitchen, along with a laugh, where you're getting a bowl of popcorn. Shay comes up beside you and grabs a couple napkins, attempting to soak up what has to be tequila.<em>

_"Did you really miss your mouth? You're an idiot." You shake your head and smile before tossing a handful of popcorn into your mouth. "Come on. I'll give you one of my old shirts."_

_"But I'm your idiot, Dawson." Shay winks at you and grins. She peels her wet shirt off as she follows you to your bedroom._

_You roll your eyes. "You couldn't refrain from saying something cheesy, could you?" You hand her a grey Blackhawks t-shirt, and she slips it on. It comes to rest mid-thigh on her, and she starts talking about what movie you two should watch as you take a nice, long look at her legs for the first time since... well, for the first time ever._

_"Dawson?"_

_"Huh?" Shay saying your name brings you out of your stupor, and you quickly look up at your best friend who has a small smirk on her face for a split second._

_"I asked if you wanted to watch Hostel." She plops down onto your bed and hugs a pillow to her chest._

_"Yeah. Yeah, sure," you respond, giving her a smile to let her know everything is fine. Although, your thoughts end up anywhere but the movie._

_Sure, you've found women attractive, but you've never wanted to date one, or kiss one, or sleep with one. Yet lately with Shay... No, no, you're straight... right? And there's no way Shay has a thing for you anyway. It doesn't matter, you decide. You're with Casey, and you're happy with him._

_After the movie ends, you both down the rest of the tequila between laughs before falling asleep with Shay wrapped up in your arms._

* * *

><p>You had pulled one of her sweaters out of the locker next and immediately brought it to your nose, inhaling Shay's scent. The tears had threatened to fall already, and you couldn't hold them back any longer.<p>

You registered someone coming in and sitting next to you. Then, a strong arm wrapped around you and pulled you into the body it belonged to.

"I know. I miss her too."

Severide's voice. You didn't know how long the two of you sat there, silently, until you finally calmed down. And that's when he said it.

"She loved you, you know."

It didn't surprise you too much. You'd always had your suspicions ever since Shay called you beautiful. You never knew how to feel about it, but Severide's confirmation gave you your answer. There were those goddamn butterflies again. You turned your head to look at him, and he nodded with a faint smile.

* * *

><p>Since that day you've broken up with Casey. Not that you don't love him because you do, and it's possible you'll get back together with him one day. You just need some space for awhile. Also, because now you know why Shay always seemed jealous when he was around. Because she <em>was<em> jealous.

You stand in front of the plaque that's on the wall in the firehouse for Shay, staring at it. You reach out and lightly run your fingers over the picture of her.

"I love you too."


End file.
